The present invention is directed to a box top opener and more specifically to a one-piece molded plastic opener suitable for gripping one end of a box top whereby the end of the box top may be pried up and bent back to facilitate pouring out of the contents of the box.
Many boxes on the market today containing granular materials, such as soap or the like, have the upper end thereof enclosed by overlapping flaps which are adhesively secured together. Such boxes usually have two parallel dotted lines or score lines along the edges of the top extending inwardly from one end of the box and directions stating that the top of the box should be torn back along the two parallel dotted lines or score lines. Some boxes are further provided with a dot on the side of the adjacent the top edge between two angular intersecting score lines which define a triangular flap which must be pressed inwardly prior to tearing the end of the top upwardly. Depending upon the thickness of the stock material of the box and the effectiveness of the score lines, if any, the opening of such a box can prove to be extremely frustrating and difficult especially for people having very little strength in their fingers or suffer from arthritis. Women with long fingernails often complain about opening boxes of this type since they frequently break their fingernails in the process.